Can I join?
by CrayCrayForNayNay
Summary: Naya/Mark/Dianna threesome smut, Sallivera/Salgron/Rivergron


"What if someone caughts us?", Mark asked in between kisses while Naya opened his shirt and threw it away.

"Nobody will!", she whispered.

After a little party on set, both of them got quite drunk, just like everyone else, and now they were in her trailer, about to have sex.

Mark grabbed her shirt, pulled it over her head and attacked her neck. He sucked on it, probably leaving a mark. He felt her hands playing with his belt and met her lips with his again, bitting on hers slightly.

They didn't know if it was the alcohol that made them want each other so much or the tension that built between them the last few weeks. Anyways, they'd have an amazing night!

Naya let her hand slip in his boxers, stroking his dick gently. She smirked as she heard his groan and kissed his neck, continuing to jerk him off.

"I want you!", she whispered into his ear with her raspy, sexy voice and before she could pull off his pants and boxers, her trailer door shot open.

Naya jump off Mark's lap and looked at a shocked, but amused Dianna, who was standing in her trailer now.

"What are you doing here?", Naya asked and felt herself blushing.

"Well, actually I just wanted to give you your money I borrowed!", Dianna smirked. "But it seems like you're busy at the moment."

Mark cleared his throat, covering his boner with his hands.

"I...we...", Naya stuttered and looked at Mark who seemed just as embarrassed.

"Hey, it's okay.", Dianna laughed and closed the door behind her, locking it. She walked over to Mark and sat down next to him.

"Maybe I could join?", the blonde actress asked and bit her lips, letting her hand wander over Marks abs.

He raised his eyebrows, looking and Naya, who shrugged. "Are...are you serious?", he asked.

Naya walked over, sitting next to Mark on the other side. "Why not? Come on, we're all three a bit drunk, maybe a bit too much. Let's have some fun!", she said and smirked at Dianna before leaning over, meeting her halfway.

The two girls kissed right infront of Mark's face. He swallowed hard and looked at them with his eyes wide open. Was it really happening to him? Was he really about to have a threesome with Naya and Dianna? Wow!

Seeing the girls kissing each other made his dick go even harder than it already was. He let his one hand wander over Naya's bare back, up to her bra to open it.

The latina smirked at him and kissed him. Dianna got rid of her top and bra and both girls pulled down Mark's pants and boxers.

He took a deep breath and bit his lips. Dianna wrapped her hands around his dick, stroking up and down as he opened Naya's jeans, pulling it down with her panties.

They continued kissing each other as suddenly Dianna licked the tip of his dick, making him gasp. "Oh fuck!", he groaned and licked his lips.

Naya smirked, pulling his into a kiss again. His hand found her wet pussy, playing with her clit. It felt like a dream.

Dianna was sucking on him, he was fingering Naya.

The blonde actress pulled off her own pants and panties and pushed Mark down on the bed. Naya kissed Dianna again.

"Fuck him!", she whispered and watched Dianna sitting down on Mark's dick, slowly letting him fill her.

She closed his eyes, moaning as she felt how big he was. Dianna started moving up and down on top of him, moaning louder. She let her hands wander up to his chest, scratching his skin.

Mark met her hips with his own and reached over to Naya, gently caressing her boobs. She crawled over to him, kissing his lips before she sat down on his face, rubbing her clit against his lips.

He grabbed her hips and ran his tongue over her wet entrance, hearing her gasped as he reached her clit. He made tight circles around it, using his teeth every now and then.

They both made him go crazy. Dianna started to pick up the pace, riding him faster and harder than before and he entered two fingers into Naya's pussy, twirling them inside of her.

Both girls moaned and screamed his name, which made him groan himself. Dianna's walls started clenching around him and he knew she was closed. He pushed his hips up roughly, wanting to hear her scream his name in pleasure.

"Fuuck, Mark!", Dianna gasped and with a few movements against his hips, she came around him, riding out her orgasm.

She crawled up to Naya, pulling her into a rough kiss. Their tongues started fighting and Dianna captured Naya's boobs, stroking them gently.

"It's your turn, baby! Make him cum!", Dianna said, biting Naya's lower lip.

Mark pulled his fingers out of her, getting up a bit. Naya was infront of him on her knees, leaning down and pushing her ass up to him. He ran his hands over her back before grabbing her hips, placing his dick on her wet pussy and entering her from behind.

He fucked her hard from behind, making her scream loudly. Dianna bit her lips at this view, letting her fingers wander down to her clit.

Mark leaned down, grabbing Naya's boobs and kissed her shoulder, biting her skin slightly. He felt himself getting closer and the tightness around his dick made him crazy.

"Mark! Oh my god!", Naya screamed and her walls clenched around him tightly as she came around him, screaming out loudly. She was shacking and fell down on the bed, trying to catch her breath.

Mark wrapped his hand around his dick, rubbing it fast. He closed his eyes, imagining what just happened to him. To avoid a loud groan, he bit his lips and soon, he shot his cum on Naya's back, catching his breath.

All three of them laid down on the bed, breathing heavily.

"That...that was amazing!", Naya gasped and rolled over to Mark, leaning agains him. She smiled at Dianna who laid down next to Mark on the other side and drew little circles on his chest.

"You two were amazing!", Mark smiled and kissed their foreheads.

It was a night they'd never forget and the following weeks, they'd met again and repeat what happened.


End file.
